1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to engines, specifically to an engine utilizing an improved method for using external heat to heat a unit mass of working fluid and thereby convert the thermal energy to mechanical energy, where the unit mass is later expelled and a new unit mass of working fluid is introduced to repeat the cycle.
2. Background Art
Rudolf Diesel originally identified and developed a thermodynamic cycle similar to the cycle disclosed in the referenced co-pending United States patent application using internal isothermal combustion. However, the “Diesel cycle” is known today as constant pressure combustion, as difficulties in achieving internal isothermal combustion resulted in the general abandonment of the former concept. Seminal backround for Deisel's work is found in U.S. Pat. No. 542,846, issued 16 Jul. 1895. The engine and thermodynamic cycle presently disclosed herein are referred to as the “Crow Thermodynamic Cycle” and the “Crow Cycle Engine.”
The present specification is related to the disclosure provided by this applicant in his co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/982,167, published on 4 May 2006 as U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 20060090467A1. The prior application is not deemed “prior art,” but reference is made thereto as useful background information; the applicant has developed several significant improvements to that engine and methodology which are offered hereinafter.